


Frequent flyer

by Improvise22



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fever, Hospitalization, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improvise22/pseuds/Improvise22
Summary: Buck finds himself sick and alone, will anyone notice or will he have to deal with it by himself
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Frequent flyer

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading lots of 9-1-1 pieces and decided to give writing one a go. Hope I've got the characters right. I'm also terrible at titles, so apologies if it sucks!!

Buck opened his eyes and then immediately slammed them shut, god it was bright, why was it so bright. Oh yeah, he lived in a place with a ridiculous number of windows and none on them had blinds. Usually it didn’t bother him but today his head was pounding, the light piercing through even closed lids. He pulled the covers further over his head, determined to block out as much as possible. Thank god he had the day off, hopefully he could lay there in misery until either the light went away or his headache did.

No such luck, suddenly he was throwing the covers off and racing to the bathroom, almost falling in his haste to get to the toilet, what seemed like his entire stomach coming up through his mouth and into the bowl. He groaned as the effort made his headache worse, the retching going on even after there was nothing left to come up. He slowly lowered himself down to the floor, lying his head on the cool tile.

He must have that bug that had been going around, the 118 seemed to have been unaffected, until now. Buck felt like he was dying, his head continued to pound, the urge to throw up was still there and he felt hot, extremely hot.

What felt like hours later he was still on the bathroom floor, he had attempted to get up several times, each time resulted in him reaching for the toilet or crying in pain. Maybe it was best to just stay there until it passed. He dozed on and off, the light eventually getting dimmer, it was obviously the end of the day, if it lasted twenty-four hours like most bugs then by morning he would be feeling fine.

What Buck had forgotten in his sick state was that he had a shift at 7pm, a twelve-hour shift that he was now running late to.

“Anyone seen Buck?” Bobby asked, heading up to the loft. 

“No, not yet,” Hen replied, looking at her watch. “Not like Buckaroo to be late.”

“I haven’t heard from him all day,” Eddie said, although at the minute that wasn’t unusual, they were still getting back to normal after the lawsuit.

“I tried ringing, but it goes straight to voicemail,” Bobby said, starting to get a little worried.

“Maybe he’s driving, doesn’t wanna pick up,” Chim suggested. “You want me to see if Maddie’s heard anything?”

“No, I’ll give him a bit longer,” Bobby replied, heading to pour himself a coffee.

The alarm chose that moment to sound, everyone dropped what they were doing and raced to the truck.

Back at Buck’s and he was attempting to move after having heard his phone ring, knowing that if it was important then he needed to see who it was. As he moved his leg chose that moment to cramp, pain shooting up his calf.

“Ahhh,” Buck cried, gripping the limb, panting through the pain.

His injured leg was fine unless it was in a prone position for too long, like lying on the bathroom floor all day. He rubbed at the muscles with his fingers, desperate for the pain to subside, his head was pounding again and the movements he was making were making him feel sick.

He flopped back down once the pain subsided, feeling tears fall from the frustration. Sometimes he hated living alone, no one was going to miss him, especially at the moment, everyone was still a little on edge from the lawsuit, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were grateful if he didn’t turn up for work the next day.

“God that was hilarious,” Chim said as they exited the ambulance. “I can’t wait to tell Buck.”

“Speaking of Buck, do you think he’s here?” Hen asked, looking around the station.

“He better be!” Bobby exclaimed, making a search of his own. “BUCK.”

They all congregated upstairs, now concerned that Buck was MIA.

“I’m calling Maddie,” Chim said, getting out his phone.

“I’ll try Buck again,” Eddie added.

Bobby and Hen waited for the two to finish before worrying anymore.

“Maddie hasn’t heard from him since last night, and she’s working so can’t go check on him.”

“No reply, straight to voicemail.”

“What do you wanna do Cap?” Hen asked.

Bobby looked at his watch, it was nearing 9pm, meaning Buck was two hours late for his shift, images of him coughing up blood were running through his mind.

“Let’s go check on him,” Bobby said after a minute, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something happened.

They all got back into their respective vehicles and Bobby called dispatch to tell them they were doing a wellness check.

Soon they were pounding on Buck’s door, seeing his Jeep in the parking lot so knowing he was home. When there was no reply Eddie took out the spare key Buck had given him and opened the door, the place was dark, it didn’t look like anyone was there.

Buck had fallen asleep and was jolted awake by someone shouting his name, it sounded like Eddie, but that wasn’t right, why would Eddie be in his apartment.

“Oh my god, Buck,” Eddie exclaimed, racing into the bathroom and dropping to the floor.

“Too bright,” Buck said, hiding his face into the floor.

The lights soon switched off, a faint glow coming from the bedroom.

“Buckaroo, what are we gonna do with you,” Hen said, putting her hand on his shoulder to roll him over. “How long have you been lying here?”

“A while,” Buck replied. “What are you guys doing here?”

“You were late to your shift Buck, we were worried,” Bobby responded, not liking the look of his friend.

“Is it morning already?” Buck asked, confused.

“No Buck, it’s 9:30pm, you had the 7pm shift,” Chim replied, checking his friend’s vitals.

“He’s dehydrated and he’s burning up,” Hen said, getting out the thermometer to check the reading.

“Why don’t we get him on the bed, then you guys can treat him properly,” Bobby suggested, pulling the covers off.

They all agreed, lifting their friend and carrying him to the bedroom, Buck whimpered as they moved him, the pain in his leg returning, he also felt bruised on the side he’d been lying.

“It’s ok Buck, almost there,” Eddie said as they laid him down. “Is it your leg?”

Buck nodded, biting his lip.

Eddie pulled Buck’s pant leg up, immediately massaging the calf, hoping to relieve some of his friends pain.

Hen was getting Buck’s temperature and Chim was starting an IV.

Bobby stood back and watched, hating seeing the kid in such a mess and wanting more than anything to sooth his pain away.

“103.2,” Hen said, putting the thermometer down and heading into the bathroom. “We gotta cool him down.”

“IV is set, how are you doing Buck?” Chim asked, tapping his friend’s cheek to get him to look at him.

“Head hurts,” Buck said, tears falling down his cheeks once more.

“Ok kiddo, you’re ok,” Chim soothed, brushing the tears away with his fingers. “I’m gonna give you something for the pain.”

Eddie had finished massaging the calf, feeling the muscles relaxing, he pulled the trouser leg back down, frowning when he noticed something on Bucks side.

“What’s this?” Eddie asked, pulling his t-shirt up. “Jesus.”

Chim turned to see what Eddie had found and cursed at the bruises on Buck’s side, realising how they had gotten there after a moment.

“Buck, were you lying on your side the whole time?”

Buck nodded, he really wanted to sleep, and he didn’t know why they weren’t letting him.

“Chim?” Bobby questioned, not understanding.

“The blood thinners, he was lying on a cold hard floor for a while, I’m gonna go with a long while, the bruises are the result.”

“From lying on the floor!” Eddie exclaimed.

“He’s gonna bruise really easy while he’s on them, even the gentlest touch could cause one. Lying in one position all his weight on one part of his body, plus a hard floor.”

He didn’t need to continue, they all understood what he was saying.

Hen had returned from the bathroom with some cool cloths, wiping them down Buck’s face and chest. “Gotta cool you down Buckaroo, you’re too hot.”

“Am not.”

“Are too,” Hen teased, smiling. She hated to see her friend like this, he’d been sick and lying on his bathroom floor for hours and he’d been alone. If he hadn’t had been late for a shift she dreaded to think what might have happened.

“Ok, we need to load him up and get him to the hospital,” Chim said, moving to get a stretcher.

“No hospital,” Buck said, shaking his head. “Don’t wanna go.”

“I’m sorry kiddo, no getting out of it,” Chim replied.

“Shouldn’t have gotten sick, why’s it always you Buck,” Eddie said, sitting beside his best friend.

“I’m sorry,” Buck whispered. “I’m sorry I’m such hard work.”

“Hey, I was just kidding, it’s not your fault you got sick,” Eddie responded. “Shhh, Buck it’s ok.”

But Buck was stuck, his temperature was too high, and his head hurt and all he could think was that he was being taken to the hospital again. His team would have to take care of him again, he was exhausting just like Eddie had said. He drifted off, hoping when he woke that things would be better.

The team had wanted to stay but they were on call so headed back to the station, all agreeing that they’d head to the hospital once their shift was over. Chim had called Maddie again and Bobby had called Athena, both were working but promised to get to the hospital as soon as they could.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t soon enough, and Buck woke up alone, he still had a high temperature, although it was coming down. He searched the room for anyone he knew, finding it empty, he closed his eyes and curled onto his unbruised side. He wasn’t surprised there was no one there, why would any of them want to hang around in the hospital again. He knew they all had their own lives, knew that the doctors and nurses would take care of him, but he couldn’t help being upset.

“You’re awake,” a voice said from the door. “How are you feeling honey?”

Buck looked over, hoping that it was Maddie or Hen, no it was a nurse, he closed his eyes and sighed, hoping next time he opened them he would feel better.

“Just get some more sleep, your temperature is coming down and you’ve finished your IV, hopefully by morning you can go home,” the nurse said, checking his vitals before leaving.

The next time he awoke the room was lighter, but it didn’t hurt his head, he rolled onto his back, searching the room and still finding it empty. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8am, he couldn’t help the tears that fell when he thought of how alone he felt.

The door opened but he didn’t take any notice, probably just another nurse, he closed his eyes, curling up and crying, why did he always feel so alone.

“Evan, what’s wrong?” Maddie asked, coming over to the bed and sitting beside her brother. “Sweetie, you’re ok, I’m here.”

“You came?” Buck questioned, opening his eyes to look at his sister.

“Of course I came,” Maddie said, her brow furrowed. “Why would I not come?”

Buck couldn’t explain how he felt, he couldn’t worry his sister that he’d been feeling low and upset since before the lawsuit. Everything was supposed to be getting better and she had enough to deal with without worrying about his problems.

“Athena’s here too,” Maddie continued, promising herself that she’d get her brother to talk once he was feeling better. “The others are on their way; the shift ran late.”

Buck felt stupid, here he was moaning because he woke up alone and the others were working, which he expected Maddie and Athena had been too. The world doesn’t stop because he ends up in the hospital, he just had to suck it up.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you weren’t feeling well?” Maddie asked, needing something out of her brother.

“I didn’t know,” Buck replied, turning over and trying to sit up.

“Didn’t know? How do you not know!” Maddie exclaimed, helping him sit by raising the head of the bed.

“I’m with Maddie on this one Buckaroo,” Athena added, sitting on Buck’s other side.

“I woke up with a headache, then I was throwing up, then that was it, I didn’t have chance to tell anyone.”  
“What do you mean that was it?” Maddie questioned.

“I think he means that’s when he ended up on the bathroom floor, which is where we found him,” Chim said, walking through the door.

“You spent all day on the bathroom floor,” Maddie cried, upset that she’d been oblivious to her brother’s sickness.

“I tried getting up, but every time I either threw up or it was too painful. I was convinced I was gonna be there til the morning.”

“Well it’s a good job we came looking them,” Eddie said, patting Buck on the knee as he approached the bed.

“Thank you guys, I don’t know what to say.”

“Maybe, I’ll never do that again guys, that might be good,” Hen replied, smiling down at her friend.

“I can certainly try,” Buck said, smiling back.

“I’m surprised you don’t have your own room by now, the amount of times you’ve been here,” Chim exclaimed, laughing at his own joke.

“Hilarious Chim, I do not want to come back here ever again!!” Buck replied, lying back when his head started hurting again.

“I’m gonna have to ask most of you to leave,” the nurse said as she came into the room. “Mr Buckley needs his rest.”

“I need to go pick up Christopher, I’ll bring him for a visit later,” Eddie said, heading towards the door.

“I’d like that.”

“I better get home to Karen and Denny, feel better,” Hen added, following Eddie out.

“Do you wanna get some breakfast Maddie?” Chim asked, knowing that his girlfriend had been on shift too.

Maddie looked back at Buck, unsure if she should leave, nodding when he smiled at her and motioned for her to leave.

“I’ll be back later.”

“See you later Buckaroo.”

That left Bobby and Athena, both settling into their respective seats.

“You don’t have to stay,” Buck said, knowing that he was probably just going to go back to sleep.

“We don’t have to,” Bobby started.

“But we want to,” Athena finished. “Sleep baby, we’ll be here when you wake up again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a medical professional, hopefully everything is somewhat accurate


End file.
